Blue skies' saga pt1
by BlueStormPony
Summary: Branded by a curse from an unknown source which causes every living thing to try and kill him. A nameless pony wanders the Everfree forest searching for something to end his suffering and gets caught up in a series of events that will change the world. (currently has 1 OC but there will be a lot more (rated T for scenes of violence,blood, gore and all around bad luck)
1. Chapter 1

*I DO NOT THIS STUFF AND ALL THAT JAZZ..IF I DID ID BE RICH*

* * *

*CRACK* A white pony jumped causing blood flowing from his forehead to splash onto the roots around him. His breath slowed after the surprising noise. He slumped down by a tree and removed the box from his back staring at it blankly.

He fiddled with the blood pooling at his hooves. _I wonder what's in the box. I've been wondering for. Time... a lot of time and yet I've never tried to open it, Or have I? He_ touched the bleeding gashes.

This white pony with no name had red scars crisscrossing his body. His mane and tail were pitch black and stained red with blood. Atop his head was a broken horn with sharp bone shards sticking out. Fleshy torn remnants of what looked like mechanical wings lay tattered around his body. He poked at his wings,_ why? Why am I? Why do I even exist?_

He looked up when he heard a splintered growl. Four Timberwolves surrounded him breathing heavily and staring at him with hungry glares.

"Please...don't...I know I'm trespassing but please just let me go...I don't want to Ki-"

One of the Timberwolves leapt forward biting the white pony's throat cutting him off mid-sentence. The pony slumped over his eyes staring emptily forward, blood trickling from his mouth. The other three Timberwolves approached as their leader dug into the corpse, but they leaped back as their leader let out a horrific shriek of pain.

The pony's blood sizzled and cracked on the wolf's face. it let out one last shriek before its head exploded showering sap and blood. The wolves looked down expecting their leader to regenerate but instead the green glow turn black and gooey dissolving the wood. The wolves turned and ran whimpering. The white pony sat up rubbing his throat._ *why does everything die but me?* _

He stood up slowing and slung the box over his back again and continued to wander forward as he had for the past two hundred years. Tree's seemed to move to direct him and pony shaped forms darted around just out of sight. The forest got less dense as he went. Trees yielded to bushes and the dim light of night began to peek through the pitch black of the woods.

For the first time since his journey began he emerged from the dark everfree forest and onto a dark empty field. He sank to his knees and tears mixed with pouring blood as he cried. Tears of twisted joy for a reason he knew not.

He righted himself and walked toward a empty wooden shack. The door creaked open. Empty, just as he had thought, he set down the box. In the dim moonlight he could make out a straw bed. He lay down on it and went into a deep sleep. The first one he could remember.

What woke him first he didn't know, he sat bolt upright the bright sun's rays caste down through dust. He coughed he sat in a pool of blood that ran from the bed all the way out the door.

He wiped the blood from his forehead like sweat. His hooves made slight splashing sound as he walked through this bloody mess.

He shaded and squinted his eyes unused to such bright light. Looking down he noted how his white color had been replaced by the reddish-brown of dried blood.

_I need a wash...this is bad. Even for me..._

He found a small creek and began to clean the blood off of himself. With one hoof he held back the blood and with the other snatched reeds which he strapped around his scars.

_"What confuses me is why I never did that...I guess there must not have been anything to stop it with..."_

The fish in the creek caught his eye, his eyes followed them as they swam. They were beautiful, one fish went up to the red cloud he had left after washing. Without thinking he flung forward uttering a quiet "_No". _The movement made the fish scatter.

_"I'm not free... I can't forget that...or I'll kill something."_

The wet and beaten unicorn curled up into a ball and began to cry, rocking back and forth murmuring through the tears. "_No more...no more blood no more death..too long..way to long...the ponies in the forest...they changed...they attacked...they...DIED" _the words soon blurred into unintelligible babble.

Eventually he managed to stop cry and rally himself around. He blew his snout. Sadness had been replaced by resolve.

"_NO nothing more has to die, no more pain..."_

He got up and began to wander, it was a strange field. Nicely kept and cleaned. Birds, something he hadn't heard in a long time sang loudly, the racket was both pleasing and painful to the ear.

After cresting a hill he could see a tree house like structure with a river running by it not too far from the forest he had come from.

His hoof faltered mid-step, In the distance he could see a pale yellow pony with a pink mane tending to a menagerie of animals,

And so he began to walk towards her. Not knowing that the events about to be set in motion would change his existence. Forever.

* * *

**A/N ideas and reviews are welcome though they may not be added since i have already written most of the story past the end of book one**


	2. A Friend Of Sorts

As he was about to reach the pastel yellow pony his vision fogged and when it cleared he was right in front of her.

She looked a lot shorter when she was far away because now she towered over him. The serine expression she had but moments ago was gone now replaced by a horrifying glare.

"Hi?" he muttered crouching he began to crawl away.

Her hoof flew up catching him on his jaw sending him flying backwards. In a snarl she gritted "be gone accursed abomination!" she kicked with her back legs, the blow connected with his eyes and the world disappeared.

He stumbled away blind and in pain. Blood had once again begun to trickle out from under his bandages.

after he was out of sight Fluttershy shook her head and with a perplexed look down at angel who was stare half horrified and half amazed, "what happened?...i blanked out there for a bit...what is it angel?"

The white pony fell over gasping as his eyes reformed and the cracking of bones fixing wracked his body

"Curse...this...curse I'm out of the forest isn't that what had the curse in effect? Who.. Or what placed a curse like this its..Madness...madness"

A snapping grin slowly ran across his face. I kill. And yet I cannot die...I must be a... death god or something along those lines, why else would I bleed but to signify the bringing of death?"

Hunched over he walked back to his cottage. A feeling like that of a thousand staples piercing his spine.

"NO! You are not a death god, your cursed THIS ISN'T YOUR fault. STOP, FIGHT BACK." he focused on what he had just said and it seemed that the blood slowed.

"Yes. I'm not broken I'm a pony...a pony who someone hated and now...wants me to suffer. But I WON'T, NOT ANYMORE; but the blood...it kills" he let out a roar. "SHUT UP" the dialog with himself stopped.

Exhausted he collapsed on his bed he lay there for who knows how long.

Rainbow dash got up, she was restless. _GYAAAAAAH I haven't gone flying all day!_

She threw a pillow across the room and busted out of her door and flew into the sunset.

The wind was rushing through her mane, she breathed in the cool dusk air. She thought she could smell rain._maaaan i gotta move that rainstorm in tomorrow, ah that cirrus cloud loos real comf;OH MY CELESTIA WHAT IS THAT SMELL"_

She grasped her snout as the rancid smell assailed her nostrils._ Smells like a dead deer_

She flew in the direction of the smell expecting something foul but instead was confronted by a strange shack._ Isn't this applejack's old chicken coop._

She turned to leave but a hacking cough from inside caught her attention.

_That sounded like a wounded animal I better take it to Fluttershy WOAH."_

The door opened and a haggard pony emerged from the shack, a crimson river of blood cascading from to open wounds above his eyes. Before her lay a defeated soul it gazed into her eyes with fear that touched something deep within her...

She approached the pony who shrank away and curled up into a ball shivering.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you...what's your name?"

She stretched out a hoof to pull it up.

It lifted its head its empty gray eyes were impossible to meet. "You...you see me...as...what a really am?"

"Of course, what else could I see you as, you're a wreck. She grasped its hoof and lifted it to its feet. it was surprisingly tall standing a head above her but somehow managed to seem small and helpless.

It opened its mouth and broken speech dribbled out. "Name… I remember"

"Remember what" she took an exercise cloth and tied it around the ponies head. "There that should stop the blood you really should see a doctor"

"A name...I remember a name...Chimera. My name...is it...no..yes..chimera..call me chimera"

She what rubbed her head "what? Your name is chimera? huh..odd name..my name's rainbow dash.. Say you let me take you to town and get you fixed up?"

Fear grasped chimera's eyes. "No they'll try and kill me…and then they might die! No more death."

It clutched its head its head "curse...I'm cursed any living thing. It tries to kill me...and then dies hate...so much hate"

"uuuuuhhh okay.." rainbow looked up at the sky "it's getting late, I should really be heading home but don't worry i'll bring by some better medical...stuff. You know how to use it right?"

Chimera began to walk back inside the hut. "yes… Somehow I do..."

Rainbow flew off into the gloam. Chimera closed the door and his heart began to race. "Who was she? How did it not effect her...plan ,plan...I need a plan.."

He took the box out from under the desk like thing and set the box on it." its locked but with no key… I can think more clearly now somehow she fought off the curse a bit."

A latch clicked open on the front of the box and a small panel with strange pictures on it was revealed, but the box was still locked.

"A monster. A black cloud...a knot...what...huh a riddle, how are these things connected... a knot binds two things together...now the cloud black storm cloud? Weather, bind, now the monster..."

He scratched his head, the monster had a mishmash of animal parts. "chaos...bind, weather...LOYALTY!"

For the first time in over 200 winters he smiled. "LOYALTY BINDS EVEN THROUGH CHAOS AND STORMS."

A small spark flicked off of his mane and drifted into the darkening air.

Rainbow rubbed her wings, she was tired but not from the short flight_, that pony. Broken and torn wings, broken horn. i wonder what made him like that...not even a dragon could those kind of injuries off on pony his size. Also how is he alive judging by the smell he's bleed well over four pints of blood."_

"Cause what did that to him wasn't of this world."

Rainbow stood bolt upright. "WHO'S THERE?!"

A small flicker of light entered the room then dissipated. "Only you can help him... noticed didn't you?"

Rainbow backed away. "What? Oh and I don't like disembodied voices"

"His wounds are ancient but are still open."

"Yeah I noticed but what is it to you?" rainbow relaxed a bit if this thing was going to attack her it would have already.

"I'm a part of him and he must never know of my existence… EVER and so after I'm done talking you will not remember this encounter. Someday we may meet again."

Rainbow looked quizzically at the spark "but if you're just going to erase my memory then why tell me?"

The spark flashed and everything went white. "Because my mistress needs you to act upon it"

../- - / .- .- - -.-. …. .. -. -. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-


End file.
